


Extraordinary People (Old)

by DovahGeneral



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahGeneral/pseuds/DovahGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very short series of circumstances, Robin doubts about whether or not there is logic in his life anymore. But, when he has someone like Lucina at his side, someone who refuses to abandon him, even if their own life is in jeopardy, he knew that he'll probably be able to endure it for a bit longer. AU Chapters Being Reworked To Better Suite M Rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Start A Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem in any way.
> 
> Author's Notes: After playing a good amount of Fire Emblem Awakening, I decided that I want to write my own story with it. It'll follow the storyline, but will branch off, while still following the main plot line. Hopefully, this won't be just some generic retelling, but the story with a good amount of things added with it. I have a feeling that it isn't and is just plain insulting to the story of Awakening, which had good characters and instead creates OOCs and horrid humor (Don't tell me that I'm good and I'm being hard on myself).

**Chapter One: To Start A Journey**

 

_11:21 A.M., 21st of March, 1821_

 

Screams of the dying rang across the entirety of the town, with its citizens pushing and shoving each other out of the way to survive. The brigands didn't seem to mind the mindless chaos, but that was expected, since they were the ones that were causing it to begin with.

 

They in fact, enjoyed watching their victims scream in pain, crying out why hasn't the Exalt send her soldiers to protect them from the Godless men that seek to reek havoc. To them, it was just a normal Saturday afternoon.

 

Two weeks ago, Southtown used to be fairly peaceful, as it was under the protection of a group known throughout Ylisse as the Shepherds, led by the prince of Ylisse, Chrom.

 

However, due to a high concentration of bandit attacks happening in the North, they were forced to leave the town unprotected.

 

It didn't faze any of the townsfolk, due to there being a low amount of crime around the area, but who would've seen a miniature army of Plegians coming and sacking the town, declaring it as theirs.

 

Sadly, without anyone being able to leave the town out of fear, no one has arrived to save the town from the eternal torture the brigands created upon arrival.

 

To the brigands, the town they put under annexation was quite a score. The total population was around a thousand citizens, giving them a good amount of people to _play_ with. 

 

One of the brigands smiled while decapitating the head of a child's mother. He seemed to enjoy the face of the small boy, especially when her blood and head fell onto his hands.

 

“Look at this boys!” shouted the brigand, gaining the attention of his allies. “Do you see this sad sod of a child? See how miserable he is?”

 

Much the to the horror of the boy himself, the others laughed at him, even though what just happened would equate to scream and tears, not pointing and chuckling.

 

Tears rolled down his face when he saw a bronze arming sword pointed at him. He then tried to make a run for it, but was kicked in the abdomen and tumbled down onto the floor.

 

One of the brigands stared at the now unconscious child and ask, “What should we do with him?”

 

“Well, we might as well have some fun tonight after this!” one of them howled, putting the boy over his shoulders. “After all, it has been quite some time since old man Garrick had someone the _play_ with anyways.”

 

They all seemed to be pleased with that notion and left towards the nearby tavern, where they were holed up at the current moment, with the poor lad still with them, still crying even in his sleep for what just happened.

 

 

“Why do I have this...” Robin said out loud to no one in particular. He would've liked to talk to someone, but currently, he was sitting next to a dirt rode he found nearby the hill just awoken from.

 

What he was observing at the moment was a book he found sitting next to him, which was also next to a very worn bronze arming sword, which also perplexed him, since he couldn't remember ever wielding a sword in his life.

 

In fact, he couldn't remember anything. Yep, the poor sucker woke up in the middle of nowhere with amnesia. So far, what Robin could gather with the pieces of information he had found, was that his life sucked, since he was in the middle of nowhere, with a worn blade, and tattered clothing.

 

The only thing that seemed to be good was that he had around five hundred pieces of gold on him. It wasn't the most he has ever heard of, that is if he's ever heard of that much before, but it would suffice for now until he could gain back his memories.

 

For now though, he would have the find out where he was to begin with. Now, if he followed the road, he would find out a lot sooner, but then he realized that the book he found with him was written in some strange text.

 

It felt like he knew the language, which would make sense since it was seemingly his, but the calligraphy seemed fairly ancient and complicated for the majority to understand. Yet, he himself seemed to be drawn towards it, as if it had saved him many times in the past.

 

As he kept trying to decipher it, he felt something upon him. Turning his head, he saw two men wearing leather armor and armed with weapons made out of the same material he had.

 

Putting his hand onto his blade, Robin hoped that he could still remember how to use the bloody thing, not sure if amnesia would take away an everyday skill. Then again, wielding a sword to protect yourself wasn't a daily thing for most people as far as he remembered.

 

The three circled one another, moving consistently with each other. It was strange, as it seemed that they didn't want to engage in a fight, but at the same time, Robin felt a odd feeling coming from the two that threatened him.

 

Deciding to break the silence, he spat out, “What do you want from me?” as intimidating as he could possibly be, which kinda worked, but really didn't do anything.

 

The two seemed to have thought up of a plan, as they looked and nodded at each other. Gripping onto their weapons, they lunged at Robin with great speeds.

 

To the surprise of the three, Robin managed to block both of them in a near instant. Not surprising though, when one of them struck again with greater force, the blade broke just as fast as Robin's reaction time.

 

While he was defenseless, Robin realized that man that broke his arming sword had a similar blade, and the other had his spear somehow stuck in the ground. To make matters even better, the man with the blade was looking the other way and was looking at his own broken blade.

 

Making sure that the opportunity wouldn't be wasted, Robin kicked the man in the gonads, a large wailing following suit and the sound of metal hitting the floor catching Robin's attention.

 

Taking the arming sword, Robin swung the bronze weapon at the man, drawing a large amount of blood from him, much to the dismay of the spear wielder.

 

Finally getting his own weapon out of the ground, the other man glared at Robin, positioning himself to run the other man through.

 

Panting, Robin was forced to jump out of the way, barely dodging the attack. It was becoming obvious to Robin that his body isn't the most fit, but became more confused when he realized just how skilled he was in swordplay, even if he only blocked and swung once.

 

Knowing that he would have to end the battle soon, Robin got ready to charge, but a weird thought came to him. “Why is he charging me with a spear? That would be more suitable with a lance, so why isn't he using a more defensive method?”

 

Shaking his head, Robin looked directly at the man in front of him, who was once again charging. Holding his breath, Robin instinctively jumped to his right and stabbed the man in the leg, making him fall onto the ground in pain.

 

As the man was howling in pain and cursed Robin and his mother a thousand times over, the later was paying more attention at how good was with a sword and the sudden thought about the man's tactics.

 

“What was that train of thought about his fighting style all about?” mused Robin. “I'm pretty sure that charging with a spear isn't that bad of a strategy, I mean, the length makes it ideal for that type of battle style. Though, I have to admit that it didn't really do anything as long as I dodged it...”

 

“Hey, shut your goddamn fucking trap!” the man grimaced. “If you think that my skills are horrid, you haven't faced me inside a building's hallway! My weapon dines upon the enemies' flesh in those locations!”

 

Ignoring the man's weak comeback, Robin kept thinking about what was with the odd thought during the battle, unaware that he was talking out loud for anyone around him to hear.

 

 

_2:01 P.M., 21st of March, 1821_

 

“Well, would you look at that...” Robin muttered, looking at the entrance to Southtown. After fighting the two men, he quickly discovered that they were brigands, which was fairly obvious, but also managed to find out about a town to the North of their current location, in exchange for the spear wielder's life, which Robin had little hope for, since he was currently disabled.

 

As he entered the town, what he found wasn't what he was hoping for. A good amount of the buildings that made up the town were vandalized and some were even on fire, with people just sitting next to the flames, a look of depression plastered on everyone.

 

“What's with this town?” Robin muttered, his excitement for any interaction with society gone in seconds. Just walking by the people made him feel depressed, which isn't that surprising, given how many of them looked like they were attempting suicide by the flames.

 

Going up to one of the citizens, he tried to ask, “Hey, can you tell me what's going on?” only for the citizen to say something on the lines of brigand and ran off.

 

After that, he tried asking about what continent he was on, only for a similar response to be given to the amnesiac man.

 

For one final attempt, he went up to a woman, and questioned, “May you tell me a good place to sleep at?” with a kick to the shin and more screaming to be rewarded for his efforts.

 

Giving up, he slumps onto the ground. “I just don't understand what's going on. I wake up on a hill with nothing but a near broken sword, a strangely written book, tattered clothes, a fair amount of money and my name. Then, I was attacked by two brigands that had little combat capacity and was directed to this town.”

 

Trying to figure out what he was going to do now that everyone's too afraid to answer his questions, someone screamed, “Oh Naga, what is that!?”

 

Looking above him, he saw something that was unable to be understood. A large circle like celestial body omitted above, with fire raining down onto the town, creating chaos all around.

 

What came afterward was hard for Robin to make out. Some armor clad soldiers fell out of circle, as if it was some sort of gate. Even when they fell onto the ground however, they seemed to be perfectly fine.

 

What wasn't fine was when they started to hack at the citizens, killing as many of them as possible. If that wasn't bad enough, out of nowhere, brigands jumped out of buildings and joined in, doing battle with both citizens and the mysterious enemies.

 

“This has to be a dream...” Robin silently muttered. “There is no way in the Gods' names that this is actually happening to me right now. It would make sense for all of this to be a dream, right?”

 

Well, reality came crashing down on the poor fool in a matter of seconds, when he heard screaming coming from above him.

 

Looking up above, a masked man was falling at rapid speeds at Robin. It was then, that the later realized that the world he lived in made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

 

“Ack!” he screamed, taking the full frontal blow of the man's entire weight onto his own body. He could have sworn that he heard one of his ribs breaking.

 

Before he could even ask who in the world the man was, the later was already running towards the battle, taking out his own blade to join in.

 

His eyes twitching, Robin pulled out his book, remembering hearing something from the brigand about it being able to summon magic. He had a feeling he knew which person he was going to use it on first and that person had a golden sword and mask.

 

 

Some brigands that were harassing the citizens were now running away from Robin, who finally learned what the book said and shooting balls of lightning out of the book.

 

“Seriously, just stay still!” he shouted, just wanting to make sure that he would have the ability to actually hit something. “Goddammit, why am I so bad at this if I was great at swordplay? Why would I have this book if I'm this horrid at aiming?”

 

Robin's victims however didn't stay to listen to his rambling and just tried to get away as quick and far away as possible, due to the man's unstable personality killing a couple of them already.

 

Robin, however, wasn't that unstable in terms of personality. He was currently slightly mentally unstable in a way, due to all the insanity that had happened in the past hours, but he still had common sense, and was more keen on letting them be maimed then killed, but couldn't help it, since he didn't have the ability to dictate how strong the spell was.

 

However, if there was someone who seemed to be worse, it was the masked man. None of the mysterious enemies and brigands stood a chance against him, as he just hacked away at all of them, elegantly taking on every last one of them alone.

 

However, if there was one thing that everyone in the town could agree on, it was that those two were probably the two most deadliest beings that ever walked into their once peaceful town.

 

And as the casualties for the brigands rose, the anger of their leader grew.

 

“What do you mean that two individuals are destroying our two hundred strong army?” Garrick shouted, pointing his short axe at one of his men.

 

As the bearer of news tried to tell him, a bolt of lightning knocked him out, nearly killing him. Garrick and six other men turned their heads to find Robin still firing his tome, killing both the mysterious enemies, which were annoying to kill and the masked man slaughtering as many enemies as possible.

 

Running across the bridge, the seven of them charged the two, getting ready to decimate their bodies. “Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!”

 

Getting ready to fire another shot at the brigands, to his dismay, Robin found that his tome refused to do anything. Throwing it aside, he pulled out his bronze arming sword, he engaged the enemy, managing to kill one of them with a stab.

 

The masked man had better luck, killing three of them at once by slicing off their heads in one fell sloop, making the remaining two brigands, not including Garrick, hesitant to even join in.

 

Unfortunately for them, Robin decided to take a chance and hacked away at both of them with his sword, the blade getting more dull and worn as each consecutive swing landed a blow on their bodies.

 

With that, Garrick was the only one left. While Robin still was upset over the painful injury given to him by the masked man, he knew that he might not survive taking on Garrick alone, and decided not to do anything to him, putting his attention at the brigand leader in front of him, even though he has no idea who he is.

 

Both the man and Robin ran up towards him, the former going at a much more impressive speed than the out of shape Robin and did an overhead swing at him, only to be blocked and kicked away.

 

Robin tried going from the side, but his slower speed made him easier to defend against and was promptly thrown aside next to the masked man.

 

Garrick took out a hand axe and tossed it at Robin with ferocious strength.

 

Getting onto his feet, the later saw the weapon coming towards him. “Why did I come here...” he muttered and blocked it with his own blade.

 

He managed to barely save his own life, but with the repercussion of his sword once again breaking apart.

 

Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, Garrick gripped onto his short axe and charged Robin. Before he could doing any real damage or any however, he fell onto his face, and dropped his weapon when his legs were cleanly cut off by the masked man.

 

Wailing in pain, he looked up and saw Robin holding his own weapon in his hand, and it would be his last, the axe getting lodged into his head, blood and gore pouring out of it.

 

Sighing, Robin decided to forgive the masked man, and went to thank him, only to be surprised at what he was seeing.

 

While he didn't seem to be hurt in any way, what Robin did notice about the man was his body. He wasn't really built, was shorter than him a couple of inches, and had a curvier body than most men he's seen in his couple hours of living, as far as he knew of course.

 

“Hey, um, thanks I guess...” Robin started. “So, my name is Robin, as far as I remember anyways. What's yours?”

 

“Marth,” the _man_ replied. “You may call me Marth.”

 

“Marth huh. It feels like I've heard of that name before. Can't put my finger on it. Anyways, would you explain to me what in the Gods' names what was all of that insanity about!?”

 

“Look, all I can say to you is that a calamity is going to happen in the distant future. I have to admit that you have skill, but if I were to involve you with this, I couldn't forgive myself, so I'm so-”

 

Before Marth could continue, he was promptly shut up when Robin decided to slap the _man_ as hard as he could possibly can. While he lacked in strength and endurance, he seemingly made up for it with how hard he hits, which became apparent to the former when his mask literally shattered into a hundred pieces.

 

Trying to cover _his_ face, Marth started to run away from Robin, but the later refused to let him go and tripped _him_ , effectively stopping him from getting away.

 

“Look, I already know that you're a woman. It's not that hard to tell, since your body kinda gives it away. And, if you think that I'm just going to live my amnesiac life not knowing what any of this way about, then you really don't have any common sense in your head, because let's be honest, you owe me.”

 

Glaring at him, Marth spat out, “I owe you. You owe me! I just saved you from getting killed by the axe wielder just a minute ago!”

 

“Yeah, well let us just see you jump out of that celestial body again without someone to cushion your fall next time!” Robin responded angrily. “Seriously, the only thing I remember is my own name and now I'm a bystander in this insanity.”

 

“Look, I'm sorry for your loss of memory, but your logic is flawed. People with common sense would run away, not stay and fight!”

 

“You still haven't answered me yet woman! Tell me what in the world was all of that. All of this!”

 

The two continued their argument, not paying attention to the citizens of the town that were praising them for their victory against the brigands and mysterious forces that came along with her.

 

They soon realized that they were being watched when a young boy hugged the two of them with tears in his eyes. “T-thank you! M-m-mommy...” As soon as he said those words, he started to bawl, not letting go of the two of them.

 

Looking at each other, the same trail of thought passed through their minds and they started to comfort the boy, not wanting him to think of what might have happened to him.

 

 

_10:32 P.M., 21st of March, 1821_

 

“So, basically, what you just told me, is that in the future, a deity known as Grima takes over the world, so you came here to warn your father of the said deity, who by the way, is the prince of the country we're in, which is Ylisse, and others from the future came with you to assist in any way possible. And also, the celestial body that came out of the sky was called the Outrealm Gate and those weird enemies that fell out of it are Risen, undead soldiers that follow this Grima deity and I'm connected to all of this because I was your dad's closest friend?”

 

“Well, the way you said it made it sound completely insane, but basically,” Lucina answered, wanting to end this conversation they were having to get some sleep.

 

After comforting the child, the mayor told the two that they would have a large feast to celebrate their victory against the mysterious enemies and the brigands, but managed to upset both of them when he mistook them for a couple.

 

While the two didn't want to go, the child managed to convince them otherwise, and now Lucina was being forced to tell Robin everything that's happened and why any of this was happening to him out of anyone in the world, just because the child thought that he deserved to know.

 

“That's because it is insane!” Robin screamed, snapping Lucina out of her thoughts. “At the same time though, I know that it's real, because after all of that, I can't say that you're lying to me.”

 

Sighing, Robin decided to get some sleep in one of the beds the mayor gave to them to see if he could wake up from this horrid nightmare of a life, with Lucina following suit.

 

“How did this ever happen to me?”

 

“Robin, please stop saying your thoughts out loud please.”

 


	2. Chapter Two: A Beginning Of A Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem in any way.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, so for a bomb, it did okay. Hopefully, this chapter is better, but it probably isn't. In fact, it's probably worse.

 

**Chapter Two: A Beginning Of A Friendship**

 

_5:02 A.M., 22nd of March, 1821_

 

“Remind me again, Lucina, why we decided to leave for Ylisstol so early?” Robin asked bitterly, not enjoying the fact that he was awoken from his _first_ time slumber.

 

The former just glared at the man, but just looked exhausted doing it, due to the later of the two snoring so loud, that she couldn't fall asleep, until one of the mayor's servants brought her a pair of cotton earplugs at two in the morning.

 

“We left, my dear _friend_ , because if we want to discover more about you and get to my father, we'll more than likely meet them there,” Lucina replied. “Besides, we shouldn't stay in that town for long anyways, since the child we saved seemed a little too excited about making us his parents.”

 

Robin nodded, agreeing with her, even if the two weren't at the best of terms currently. The kid was cute and all, but he seemed to really want them to stay with him for some odd reason, which wasn't something he was expecting out of his less than twenty four hours life.

 

Though, he was reconsidering leaving the place, when the person who squashed him the day before decided to drag him to her father's city in order to assist him with upcoming events, while at the same time hiding her own existence from him.

 

He didn't really understand why she decided to do the later, since from what her previous life was like, it didn't seem like the events that happened in her time didn't happen in the current one.

 

In fact, while listening to her tale, he started to hypothesize a couple of theories about their situation.

 

From what he could understand, the circumstances of how he woke up were different, as he supposedly was awoken by her father and aunt. So far, from what he could understand, it meant that there was more than one single timeline.

 

He told the idea to her a while ago, but she was somewhat skeptical of it, but seemed to be considering it. After all, it wasn't that hard to believe in after what happened yesterday.

 

What was surprising to him, but not her though, was how intelligent he seemed to be getting. The day before, he barely knew what was happening, and was told her entire story and goals out of nowhere, which only happened thanks to the kid and Lucina's soft spot for children.

 

At the present, however, he wasn't paying attention to his returning personality and memories, but more on whether or not they were going in the right direction.

 

Yep, the two who basically slaughtered the poor brigands that sacked the town couldn't do directions. In fact, the only reason why Robin took so long to get to the town, was because of this poor skill, managing to get lost three times in a forest.

 

So, having to people who didn't enjoy each others' company, and were both just as bad as each other in terms of directions, wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

 

Not even the large dark green book and steel arming sword the townspeople gifted him could make him feel any better, since there was no use of either of them if they couldn't find their way through a wide open field.

 

A wide open field. Yeah, they are that bad.

 

Finally deciding to reply, Robin opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw Lucina stop in his tracks. Looking around to see if anything threatening was approaching, he saw absolutely nothing around them.

 

“Hey, what gives?” Robin questioned. As he walked up to her, he started to smell something extremely odd. It reeked of rot and spoiled meat, much to the appall of the amnesiac man.

 

It took only a matter of seconds for him to understand why she stopped in place. Laying right in front of them was a decomposed body of a man.

 

Well, it seemed to be a woman, but he couldn't tell, due to all of the rotted parts of the body. What really freaked them out, however, was the wound he had sustained.

 

The upper right part of his body was torn to pieces, with nothing left it seemed, as if some giant creature decided to take a massive bite out of them.

 

Both Robin and Lucina turned their heads to one another and backed away from the spot.

 

Deciding to get out of the area as fast as humanly possible, the two sprinted towards what they thought was the forest towards Ylisstol. With their sense of direction, it was obvious just how wrong they were.

 

 

_11:42 A.M., 22nd of March, 1821_

 

“So, what are we going to eat?” Lucina asked, wondering why Robin hasn't brought any food back with him from his hunting trip. Well, he did have two squirrels, but they weren't really that big.

 

“Do you not see the two dead animals in my hands?” Robin deadpanned, walking up to the campsite the two of them set up, since both agreed that they were too tired to progress their journey anymore.

 

Staring at the two small carcasses, Lucina shook her head and put them down. “No offense, but this morsel won't be nearly enough for our appetites.”

 

As much as he would've liked to argue with her on any subject, that was something they couldn't lie about. When Southtown showed them the entire feast, the cooks were amazed and frightful at how fast the food was consumed and how much more they ate afterward.

 

Hell, the food they brought with them was already finished before they finished setting up camp. As such, they argued who would go look for more food, with Robin losing their dual, much to the enjoyment of Lucina.

 

Honestly, the later couldn't understand why he was her father's closest friend and adviser. Maybe when he regains all of his memories, he would be more bearable, but for now, to her, he was the winiest person she ever encountered, even though no one else really saw him as that.

 

“Seriously, how was this all you got out of your hunt. I mean, you've been gone for around a hour and this is all?”

 

“Hey, don't blame me. You know how fast those little buggers move? I was lucky that I had the ability to get any.”

 

“Yeah...” Lucina muttered, realizing that the squirrels were spilling blood all over her clothes, staining them basically red. “Seriously, what did you do to them?”

 

Robin stayed quiet for a little while, before answering, “Well, I guess you can say that I swung with my new blade a little too hard.”

 

Twitching her eyes, Lucina noted to make sure that he wouldn't hunt for them again, or better yet, not take him with her. Grabbing a small knife, she skinned the squirrels, though there wasn't much to skin.

 

Putting the meat on a stick, she turned to put them on the campfire, only to find that it went out. “Hey, Robin, can you start the fire? Robin?”

 

Looking around herself, she found him looking at the ground, a face of great confusion was plastered on him. As much as she wanted him to do a bit more, she had a feeling that she shouldn't bother him for the time being.

 

Taking out a spindle, she started to spin it on a log, sparks omitting from the friction. After a short while, a small flame appeared on the wood, growing larger as she blew on it.

 

Afterward, she finally put the small amount of food next to the flame and sat down to rest. Checking on her companion, she found that he was in the same position as before, just staring at the ground intensely.

 

“Hey, Lucina,” Robin said, breaking the silence. “What did you think happened to the man we found a while ago?”

 

The said person stayed quiet, not wanting to remember the sight they saw. It wasn't like she was afraid of such things, as she had more than a fair share of kills, but the state they found it in was too much for either of them to bare.

 

Knowing that he would keep questioning her, she answered back, “I personally don't know. I-it was in such a bad condition, that I couldn't even tell which gender the body was...”

 

“Well, whatever happened, it's more than likely not human, so we can mark that off. Though, I have to admit, I am a little paranoid that whatever killed him, might be coming for us. I mean, we're not that far from it to begin with...”

 

Realizing that he said that out loud, Robin turned his attention to Lucina, who seemed to be getting tense, not surprisingly.

 

Opening his mouth to say something, he promptly closed it, deciding that he should just stop talking.

 

Both kept quiet after their conversation and waited for their meal to be done.

 

 

_9:12 P.M., 22nd of March, 1821_

 

Even though the two knew that they were just sitting around in the middle of nowhere, both still didn't feel like leaving their camp, even if they were refreshed and ready to leave.

 

Then again, most would just stay in place if a large storm was taking place. As such, both fitted themselves inside the tent the town gave them out of compensation, along with all the other tools they used.

 

If there was one gift the two didn't enjoy though, it was the fact that they were given only one large blanket to use between themselves.

 

It brought a bitter taste to both of their mouths out of the idea of using the same blanket, with Robin writing down in his new book to make sure to remind townsfolk that they weren't married, otherwise, more of these situations would happen.

 

Then again, they were given a couple of extra sets of clothing due to the false belief, so maybe it wasn't the worst thing that's happened.

 

Lucina, on the other hand, was furious at their discovery. It wouldn't be so bad if they had a better relationship, but since the two of them have been bickering like a married old couple in less than a day of knowing each other, it's safe to say that they weren't friends.

 

Now that she thought about it, the bickering might have given some of the townspeople the wrong idea, since it did resemble, as she thought herself, an old married couple. And, she had to admit, in some regards, they're horrid relation was her fault, since she flattened him upon meeting each other and ran off.

 

She also had to admit that they do have chemistry and have the ability to get along, but bad circumstances did lead to them acting like brats to one another. Hell, he even fucking believed her story, which on its own, sounded like a really bad lie that she herself wouldn't believe in, yet he did, but then again, from what he told her, yesterday was the weirdest thing to happen to him, or at least as far as he could remember.

 

Still, she would have appreciated the people that they saved a bit more if they given them more than one blanket to use. The one they got was large, but it would only fit both of them if they stayed close to each other, which would be awkward for both of them.

 

It also didn't help that the tent they pitched wasn't that big. In fact, she was surprised that it allowed both of them to fit inside of it.

 

The small size would mean that both of them would have to sleep next to each other, even with more than one blanket. With Robin's snoring, the storm outside, and her rolling around in her sleep constantly as well, she had little doubt that the two of them would have no ability to sleep.

 

At the very least, if they were going to be forced into this awkward predicament, they might as well get it over with.

 

Putting the blanket over herself, Lucina laid herself onto the floor, the majority of the cloth, at least eighty percent of it, covering her body.

 

Robin on the other hand was left with very little. Deciding that he himself deserved some as well, he pulled it over himself, making it a bit more even between the two, but exposing her feet and arms.

 

The two did this a short while, before Lucina muttering, “Okay, let us stop doing this and negotiate, since neither of us will go to sleep as long as we act like children.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Robin scoffed. “You said that you're like, eighteen or something. If you ask me, that can be considered a child.”

 

“You seriously don't back down from fights, do you?”

 

Silently mumbling something to himself, Robin stayed quiet while Lucina continued to ramble on.

 

“I mean, come on. My father said that you were extremely mature, handsome, brave, courageous and polite, but meeting you, all I'm getting is that you're short tempered, aggressive and childish. Not saying that some of those traits are bad, but they don't work with you. I'm not saying that I'm better, but still. I mean, just look at us! We're arguing with each other at nearly everything, even though we've only known each other for less than a day!”

 

Sighing, Robin silently muttered, “I get it,” wanting Lucina to stop critiquing him. Inside, however, he knew that she had a point. Even if she did accidentally started their feud, they were fighting over anything they could think of, even though they only known each other for less than a day, like she said. When it came down to it, what they argued about seemed fairly trivial.

 

The two stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, not knowing how to approach the conversation. However, both of them made some noises when they heard a roar coming outside.

 

Picking up their swords, the sword rushed out to see what created the sound. Looking around, they found it extremely difficult to reveal the culprit in the middle of the night, in a storm no less.

 

“Hey, Lucina!” Robin shouted. “Your father thought you how to fight, right? So, did he teach you anything about fighting in the dark?”

 

“Well, yeah,” she replied. “But, he thought me how to fight with sound only. However, I've never fought during a storm with thunder happening every five minutes.”

 

“Point taken.”

 

Luckily for them, the roar that they heard was loud enough to negate whatever Lucina said. Turning around, what they saw both scared and fascinated the two of them.

 

It was a risen, but not any normal one. It was in fact, an enormous grizzly bear that was staring them down. It was somewhat deformed, but what really stood out was its metallic jaw and claws.

 

It was apparent that it was the perpetrator of the corpse they found earlier.

 

Lucina decided to take the initiative and charged the beast, swinging down her Falchion upon its head. It managed to splinter in the cranium, small chunks flying around, but it wasn't nearly enough to take it down.

 

Swinging its arm at her, it managed to scratch her leg, drawing blood. Jumping backward, she takes a look at the wound and surprisingly finds it fairly large. “Well Robin, I'm pretty sure we have guaranteed that this is our culprit from earlier...”

 

Nodding his head, Robin decided to go for a more defensive approach and stood next to Lucina, ready for an attack from the front.

 

The grizzly charged at the two of them, making the later jump out of the way and slash at the bear, taking more flesh off of the body.

 

By now, both swordsmen had a feeling that they were stained with blood, even if the rain was washing the majority of it away,

 

“How much more do you think we have to do?” Lucina questioned, baffled at the fact that the beast still was surviving their blows. Robin on the other hand, seemed to be calm.

 

“I have a feeling that another blow onto its skull should do it in...” Robin calmly said, staring calmly at the Risen.

 

“Well, yeah, I get that, but there has to be something easier to do.”

 

Shaking his head, Robin ran to the left, ticking off Lucina. Before she said anything, however, she realized what he was doing and started to slash her sword at it.

 

The Risen started to back away from her, knowing full well that another injury could kill it. Though it was more intelligent than ninety five percent of the other Risen, it still was just a brainless weapon and was killed swiftly, Robin's steel arming sword impaling the beast.

 

Taking it out, Robin felt a good amount of blood splatter upon both Lucina and himself, though it could have just been the rain.

 

Wiping away any remaining blood on his face, Robin entered the tent nonchalantly, much the surprise and irritation of Lucina.

 

Also entering inside, the later shouted, “Robin, while that wasn't the most original idea I've ever seen, it was extremely impressive how fast you managed to kill it, especially since both of us are exhausted and you have very little amounts of energy.”

 

Nodding his head, Robin tried to close his eyes, but before putting himself to sleep, he said to her, “It felt natural for some reason.”

 

After saying those last six words, he passed out, putting the blanket over himself.

 

Lucina couldn't believe what just happened, but at the same time, realized that the two worked together. Then, she also realized that they worked together the day before and many times today.

 

When it came down to it, the two always assisted each other, even if they didn't feel like the other deserved it. It confused her why they did it, but after realizing that she herself was going to pass out, laid herself on the ground, taking some of the blanket over herself.

 

If she was going to question today's events, she'll do it tomorrow. Besides, for some reason, it made her feel good that they didn't totally hate each other. She never really grew up in an environment with friends after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it seemed lazy. I myself am incredibly tired currently and are going to sleep in a couple of minutes. Critique this and await the next probably bad, but maybe good chapter of this bomb of a story. Not the good kind though.


	3. Chapter Three: Two Of A Kind And An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem in any way.
> 
> Author's Notes: Third chapter already. I'm surprised by the amount of followers and review, but then again, I have so little favorites, that it's giving me the feeling that it's not that successful. Either way, get ready to stop followings, because criticism is wanted for this chapter.

**Chapter Three: Two Of A Kind And An Old Friend**

 

_2:00 P.M., 24th of March, 1821_

 

“We finally made it...” panted Robin, exhausted after ten hours of nonstop walking towards Ylisstol. He would've liked to go at a slower pace, but Lucina refused and forced themselves to walk to the capital.

 

Staring at the large city, Robin was somewhat surprised by the amount of people in the proximity, with at least forty people at the entrance of the place. In his couple days of _living_ , this was the most populated place he has ever seen.

 

Lucina wasn't as surprised, but she seemed to be enjoying her less than a minute of being here. In fact, much to the surprise of Robin, the grin on her face made him feel terrible about how he was treating her a little while ago. Then, he remembered that she used him as a cushion, and ran off, reminding him that she somewhat deserved it.

 

Not that they still treated each other the same way as before. Since the attack from the Risen bear, which Lucina still couldn't understand how that was possible, the two managed to act more friendly to one another, realizing that they were just being childish.

 

It didn't mean that they didn't bicker occasionally. In fact, if they didn't argue for a couple of hours, it would be pretty surprising. Still, at the very least, the two didn't hate each others' guts for some childish reason.

 

In fact, if you stretch it, the two were quickly becoming friends. Friends that argued at least four times a day mind you, but friends.

 

Seeing that she was getting a couple of stares, Robin tapped her should and brought her back to reality.

 

Realizing what she was doing, Lucina tried to glare at the onlookers, but much to her surprise, she not only failed at intimidating them, she also seemed to have some people blush at her upon her doing that action.

 

“Hey, Robin,” Lucina whispered to the man who was also getting looks, mainly due to his weird white hair color and robes. “Why are they looking at me like that? It doesn't look like the face of fear to me.”

 

Staring at his companion as if she was the dumbest person on this world at the moment, Robin whispered back, “Seriously, you father teaches you swordplay, but not how to tell the obvious? They're clearly captivated by you.”

 

“What? No, I pretty sure that's not the case. I mean, you had to be somewhat frightened by face, right?”

 

“No offense Lucina, but you couldn't scare an infant if you murdered its mother right in front of them. Personally, if you ask me, I would say that you're cute, even ravishing.”

 

“Please never use that word in context with me again. It sounds so, well, lustful. And trust me, I don't want to have an affair with my father's closest friend, who was in his twenties when I was born.”

 

“Point taken. I'll write that down in my book later.”

 

Deciding to get away from the weird, drooling men, the two walked a bit faster towards the palace. Much to their misfortune, however, they heard whispers from the citizens around them.

 

While they couldn't make out what they were saying, they had a feeling that it had to do with them making out. To both of them, the idea was a tad bit awkward, putting it lightly.

 

And most importantly, if such a thing were to happen, neither of them would want to know how her father, which was supposedly Robin's closest in her time as well, would react to them being in a relationship together. If it was to happen, it would probably be a dangerous thing to attempt.

 

Deciding to get the thoughts out of their heads, the two started sprinting, even though they were visibly exhausted, especially Robin. However, to them, it was better than the populace making rumors about them, even if it was more likely that what they were saying didn't involve them at all.

 

Going up the road, much to Robin's horror, it seemed that the palace was like a mountain, looking easy to get up to, but upon trying, would tire many to their breaking point, maybe even death depending on the circumstances.

 

Lucina saw how her companion was feeling and motioned him to follow her towards an alley. Deciding to trust the princess of the country, he followed swiftly, ducking under some clothes lines and pushing some citizens onto the ground.

 

He kept following for a couple of minutes, before realizing that they weren't heading for the palace. Before he could question her route, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

 

It was some weird contraption, with an extremely long rope connecting from the ground to the palace, with some basket shaped cart connected to it. There seemed to be a lot of supports for this thing in the form of stone pillars.

 

“What is this?” Robin gazed. “It doesn't seem too complicated, but I can't fathom how this works, or how this seemed safe in any way possible.”

 

Giving him a small smile, Lucina looked at the creation right in front of them. “It's called a aerial ropeway. This was made around the time you showed up. In fact, if I remember correctly, you're the one that made it.”

 

“Huh,” Robin murmured, before realizing something extremely off. “Wait, you said I made this. But, I haven't meet your father yet or been to this city before, meaning that I couldn't have made this contraption.”

 

Taking in the words that he just said, Lucina stared at the machine with disbelief, before grabbing Robin and putting him into the cart.

 

Rubbing his temples, Robin got onto his feet and glared at Lucina. “Hey, what do you think you're doing? We don't even know who built this thing and personally, I don't feel like dying after _living_ for less than a week. I want to have children!”

 

“Just stay in the bloody thing!” Lucina shouted, pulling a switch, making the cart move up the ropes and towards the palace. “Look, I get your concerns, but right now, it would be for the best if you get there as fast as possible! I'll catch up with you later!”

 

“Are you kidding me? How are you going to find me in this city? If you haven't noticed, both our sense of direction is subliminal, which is the only thing we have in common, not including our large appetite and childish tempers. Huh, I guess we actually are similar...”

 

“Just trust me! Besides, if there's one place that I can never get lost, it's my own city.”

 

Before he could say anything, Robin paled at the realization that he was around fifty feet above the ground already. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was going one feet higher every couple of seconds.

 

Now understanding that he had no choice, he decided to huddle into the cart, knowing that if he was to do anything else, it would probably lead to his death or maiming, but most likely the former one.

 

 

_2:49 P.M., 24th of March, 1821_

 

Lucina stared up at the window that will one day be her room. She started to tear up, remembering the times she had inside the palace. Wiping them away, she put on her new mask that she went to buy and climb up to the room.

 

While it wouldn't be too surprising for her father to teach his daughter swordplay, most would look down at the soon to be Exalt if he taught her to climb such dangerous surfaces. Luckily for him, he never did. However, his nephew, Owain, did.

 

Forcing herself to get up to the window, Lucina had to remind herself to thank Owain when she finds him, but for now, she has to see how Robin is doing.

 

She did just force him to use something that the public was forbidden from using, which itself was a deathtrap for ten years, until the idea of using iron woven wires for the ropes, and actually making the cart larger and have a door.

 

Most importantly, she just made him invade the palace alone, so if she didn't owe him before, if someone was to say that she still didn't, that person would be known throughout history as the greatest idiot to ever live.

 

Finally getting there, Lucina took out a key, but nearly falls off taking it off. Inserting it into an outside lock, she opens it to reveal an empty room. She never understood why the lock was outside, but for this current moment, she was glad that the security was flawed.

 

Putting away her old room key, she snuck by some guards and servants, barely staying out of detection, thanks to her cousin once again. After getting to the stairwell, she made a mental note to give him a gift of his choice.

 

Crouching a bit lower, she constantly checked both where she was going and where she came from. A bit paranoid some would say, but when technically invading the home of royalty, even if it was her own home, it was better safe than sorry.

 

Getting to the bottom, hearing some voices coming from her father's study, she slowly inched to the door, putting her hand on the Falchion just in case.

 

Seeing that it was barely open, she put her eye to the crack to see who was inside. Looking around the room, she saw Robin's cloak on the desk. She checked for movement, but became frightened when she heard a sword becoming unsheated.

 

Deciding to risk it, Lucina quickly opened the door and took out her blade. What she saw, however, was probably the most confusing thing she has ever seen in her life, yet was also a happy sight.

 

Inside the room, there was Robin, wearing all of his clothing, but there was two others inside as well. One of them was some woman who had the same hair and skin color as Robin, but had longer hair and of course, was a woman.

 

The other person though, was someone she had little hope of seeing this soon. Wearing a flax tunic with bluish tones, was her closest friend in the past, well future.

 

Feeling tears going down her face, Lucina took off her mask and embraced her best friend.

 

The woman and Robin stared at the two, not getting what was going on. They turned to see if the other knew, but seeing that they didn't, put all of their attention onto the two hugging each other.

 

Feeling a smile growing on her face, Lucina mumbled to the man, “It's nice to see you, Inigo.”

 

 

_6:02 P.M., 24th of March, 1821_

 

“Just kill it already!” Lucina screamed, back away from the dinner table with Inigo following suite. Robin and his supposed sister, Reflet, on the other hand, didn't get what was so bad.

 

Now, what was scaring both Lucina and Inigo. Well, it has hairy legs and was brown. And it was barely an inch large. Yes, both Lucina and Inigo were afraid to death of cockroaches.

 

Rubbing his temples, Robin smashed the bug with his foot, swiftly ending its poor life. “Seriously Lucina, you throw me into that ropeway thing, which I learned from my sister that it's extremely unstable, you embrace your closest friend out of nowhere, while bawling I might add and now I find you afraid to death of roaches. Seriously, what is with you today? Are you too tired or something?”

 

Shaking her head, the two friends inched closer to the siblings, looking around for any of the bugs from hell. Robin and Reflet on the other hand, just walked back to the table, getting ready to eat more of the divine cuisines.

 

“So, sister,” Robin started, still not used to the idea that he had a sister. “Can you tell me what you've been doing?”

 

“Of course,” Reflet responded, understanding her younger brother's confusion, especially after hearing his story with Inigo two four hours ago. “Well, I woke up on a hill to the west of here and your dear companion, Lucina's father, Chrom, and his sister, Lissa, found me sound asleep. Since then, I've been working with them as a tactician.”

 

Nodding his head, Robin tried to remember his sister from his past life, but failed doing so. It made him feel bad, since even though, from what he remember her saying a while ago, she also has amnesia for some odd reason, meaning that they were in the same boat.

 

Yet, even so, she seemed to retain more memories than he did, remembering their mother's name, though she failed to remember their father, leading to them believing that they weren't raised with one.

 

While he was skeptical about having a sister, especially one that was basically living the life Lucina said he had in her time, he accepted it quickly, knowing that after how much mayhem and insanity had happened in the past three days, he was starting to believe in anything anyone tells him.

 

Not to say that he wasn't excited about having a sister though. In fact, the idea of having a breathing family member sitting right in front of him was more than he could wish for, but at the same time, he was only told this a couple of hours ago, so instead of talking, awkward silence filled the room.

 

That was, until Inigo broke the silence when seeing Lucina's face. “Come on now, let us not be frightened by such things anymore my friend. In fact, in order for us to live our lives to the fullest, we must be unmoved by the sight of such horrors.”

 

“Oh yes, keep talking,” Lucina muttered to her friend. “You couldn't look at the cockroach for more than ten seconds. After that, you had to look away out of fear.”

 

“Hey, I only got this phobia when you brought a box of roaches into your room and brought all of us into there to see. I swear, I'm surprised Severa hasn't killed you yet for letting them free.”

 

“How was I supposed to know that they were going to craw into her mouth? How was I to know that they would crawl into our clothes?”

 

Getting up from his seat, Robin left the table, losing his appetite as she told the story. If there was something he didn't need to be told after all of this insanity, it was that.

 

“Reflet, my sister, will you join me inside my room, so we could discuss our memories. I would like to know more about you if you will. Besides, it's me or them talking about extremely horrific childhoods.”

 

Deciding to take the former, Reflet also left the room, leaving the two best friends alone.

 

“So then Lucina,” Inigo smirked. “You really must have missed me if you cried that hard. Maybe you finally realized your true feelings for me. I was wondering when you would find out about your hidden agendas.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lucina gave a him a little smile. “No offense Inigo, but I rather be making about we a dog than be attracted to you. Besides, I didn't see you come with us to the Outrealm Gate, so I thought that you were killed by Grima.”

 

“Understandable, but alas, you cannot get rid of me just yet. You still have a lifetime of me to be around. Besides, I cannot die without one lucky lady to find her future with me. Think of the women, Lucina. The women!”

 

As they continued their conversation, Lucina felt a surge of emotions growing inside of her. Just in one day, she had found out about her closest friend actually alive and that her new _friend_ , Robin, has a sister, Reflet, who seems to be the Robin of this time, or reality.

 

She couldn't tell which one it is, since while she did travel through time with her allies, with Inigo proving this in some regards, too many things were different from what she was suspecting.

 

She especially wasn't expecting Reflet, she was glad that Robin had someone to talk to about his problems. He himself seemed to have a harder time making friends than she did and that's saying something, since while she wasn't at bad terms with any of the second generation of the Shepherds, they didn't see each other as friends, especially since the roach incident.

 

She still has nightmares about the day, feeling the sensation of a roach crawling out of her throat and hearing Severa complain about feeling it go down her windpipe. It wasn't a pleasant experience to say at the very least.

 

Back to Reflet, however, she was now starting to believe in Robin's theory of more than one lineline. After all, it would make more sense now than ever, since the events were playing out so differently.

 

While in the middle of thought, however, Inigo snapped her out of it by asking, “So, it seems that you've been courting your father's closest friend. You know how ashamed he would be if he heard of this?”

 

Choking on her food, she glared at her laughing friend, shutting him up with a punch to the gullet. “Let us be clear. We are not in an affair! I mean, dear Naga, you have to be insane to think I would be with that man!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, since you're going to ask this later anyways, the only reason why Reflet has total power over the palace is because your aunt gave him permission. And, if wanted to know how I'm here, let us just say that I fell out of the sky and was forced to fight alongside the Shepherds against a large horde of Risen.

 

While what he just said was incredibly odd, she knew it was true, doing the same thing as him a while ago, except she had Robin as a cushion.

 

“Hey, Inigo,” Lucina asked. “What is Reflet like anyways? I doubt that she's acting like herself, since she just told her younger brother that she was his sister.”

 

Nodding his head, Inigo replied, “Well, when she not awkward, she's actually pretty outgoing a good amount of the time and is pretty perceptive. Though, she does have the tendency to swear a lot.”

 

“A lot? How much is a lot?”

 

“Well, I'll just say one sentence she would say if she's agitated. Ahem... You goddamn bitch of a whore, I swear to the Gods that I was cut you to fucking pieces and send your family a stew that's chock full of your limbs.”

 

Raising her eyes at what he just said, she asks one last question. “How agitated would she be?”

 

“Well, that only happens if you extremely agitate her. Then again, she talks more with her tomes than words.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, was this chapter rushed. Now then, everyone, stop following this story, me and flame it. Purge it with comments you would find on YouTube!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a bomb. It's the biggest bomb I have ever wrote in my life and I feel sorry for those that think it was horrid, because I can understand why. Please critique.


End file.
